Core 2 Specific Aims The primary objective of the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) Leukemia Spore is to improve the treatment of patients with leukemia. A fundamental component to meeting this objective is the conduct of focused translational research involving human tissue and blood specimens, allowing investigation of the biology of target and normal tissues, evaluation of treatment effects on both target and normal tissues, and modulation of relevant biomarkers. To these ends, the Leukemia Sample Distribution, Banking and Array Profiling Core (hereafter Core 2), will collect, process and maintain human tissue specimens from patients and will disperse these tissues to Leukemia Spore investigators. The Core will also provide genome-wide molecular profiling of RNA and protein expression, which provide insights into cellular physiology such as signaling pathway activity. The AML Tissue Sample, Distribution, Banking and Array Profiling Core has the following objectives: 1. Develop and maintain a repository of intact cells, serum, DNA, RNA and protein from blood and bone marrow specimens obtained from AML patients at MDACC. 2. Maintain a comprehensive, prospective, interactive online database with detailed clinical and pathologic data for the samples received by the Core. 3. Provide Reverse Phase Protein Arrays (RPPA) from AML patient samples for screening of protein expression in bulk leukemia cells, leukemia stem cells, and mesenchymal stromal cells (MSC). 4. Provide RNA-Seq data interpretation for gene expression profiling (GEP). 5. Facilitate inter- and extra- Leukemia Spore collaborations through sharing of blood and marrow resources.